


Silence

by Blossomdriver



Series: Gold Gun Girls [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Worry, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Bea-13 is silent and D.A.R.C.I is worried
Relationships: D.A.R.C.I/Female Exo Warlock
Series: Gold Gun Girls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008276
Kudos: 2





	Silence

**[Unknown location, Io]**

Bea-13 shivers, but it isn’t from the cold, because it isn’t cold and she doesn’t feel the cold. And yet the Warlock instinctively tugs the corners of her robes closer to her chest. Thinking that it would fight off whatever feeling that was telling her she was cold.

 _“You’re freezing.”_ The words come out more of a statement than a question, but The Warlock doesn’t give a reply. The only indication she actually heard the words was the quick flick of her optics to the space behind her as she continued walking along the unmarked path in front of her. 

Occasionally the grip she had on the scout rifle would tighten for a second, though it would lax a beat later. In any other circumstance would have been D.a.r.c.i equipped, though the terrain of heavily dense forests did not accompany fairly to sniper rifles.

The Warlock nearly walks over a cliff, quick enough on her feet to pull back. Dirt crumbles under her boots. Bea-13 takes a step back to prevent her from fallen down the side, before stopping. 

From the looks of it, the fall from this height wasn’t all that dangerous - she’s fallen from larger heights and survived. Not to mention it was in the same direction that the Exo needed to go.

So, taking several steps backward. A voice in the back of her head screamed _"no"_ as she dashes forward and using the controlled glide to get her to the bottom of the ridge.

Bea landed down hard on the ground - a hiss passing through her metal jaw. Crouching down as water splashed around her. She just had to land in a puddle now didn’t she?

She was already covered head to toe in mud, what more would this affect her?

Brushing off the dirt from her pants and shaking out her boots. The Warlock continued on the walk ahead of her.

 _“I swear to the Traveler, You’re more Hunter than Warlock sometimes.”_ Ruby comments, still, Bea gives no reply. Only a silent roll of her yellow optics from behind the helmet. 

The Warlock passes a bundle of Phaseglass Needles, stops, and bends down to collect them. Watching as flecks of light dance around it as it is added to her bag.

+++

After another hour of walking, she stops to take a break for the night. Setting up a small camp, spreading out her already muddy robe on the ground to act as a makeshift blanket.

Bea-13 has her back pressed against a large tree, D.A.R.C.I. resting loosely in her arms as her yellow optics keep an eye on the fire.

 _“Are you okay?”_ The gun asked, and she didn’t give a reply. Only a nod of her head. Sometimes the sniper wished he had a real body - to be able to hold her back like this.D.A.R.C.I. thinks it would be nice. 

The Exo falls asleep sometime later. The last flickering of the campfire licks upwards before dying out.

It’s silent for a while. Ruby resting in the spot between the Warlocks shoulder and jaw.

 _"Is she always like this, so, quiet?"_ D.A.R.C.I. had asked Ruby quietly once he knew that Bea could not hear him. Once he knew that she was deep into recharge and wouldn’t be disturbed.

The Ghost's blue optic looked at the gun, then to the Warlock. _“Not in a long while,”_ The Ghost starts, taking a quick pause to look back at the Sniper Rifle once more. _“she only gets like this when she's either stressed out or anxious."_

_“What is she stressed about?”_

_“I’m not sure, but she is here for a reason, one she is refusing to tell me anything about,”_ Another pause. _“But I know her, so whatever this is, there is a reason for it.”_

A hum of light passed from the gun, a moment of thought. _“I understand.”_ Was all that the gun gave in return as he fell silent once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my draft for ages and finally went through and finished it.


End file.
